oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Yuktobania
The Union Of Yuktobania is a large northwestern nation of the island of Osea. The nation has a long history of military conflict and periods of high tension. History: The Union of Yuktobania was first formed in 1830, shortly before the decline of the Soleilian Empire . The nation expanded rapidly during the latter half of the 19th century, eventually containing many of the nations seen today. Yuktobania was at the height of its power when it first started its feud with Erusia during the Second Rubin War (the first major loss for Yuktobania). The two nations skirmished nearly continuously throughout the 20th century. Yuktobania's supply of land saw a significant decrease in the early 21st century due to various secessions. In 2015, ISAF won its autonomy, followed Directus in 2019 and Took in 2020. The country enjoyed mild prosperity, including friendship and shared interests with Directus (particularly with the Directo-Yuk Neutrality Agreement of 2046). However, the 2051 defection of Yuktobania into the ranks of the Coalition led to a series of defeats and ultimately economic collapse for the nation. After the end of the Osean Continental War , Directus and other nations aided Yuktobania, leading to land stability but continued monetary decline. While the Yuktobanian armies have been mildly successful during the Osea-Samarkand War , a series of missteps in violation of the Osean Federation charter have made the ultimate outcome of the war uncertain. Wars: Osean Continental War (2050-2057, allied with Coalition ) Despite having neutral relations with both ISAF and Directus , Yuktobania chose to ally with the Coalition in the Osean Continental War . The large northern nation launched an invasion of Western Directus in 2051, despite having previously signed a neutrality agreement with Directus and promising to stay out of the war. The Yuktobanian army, while much larger than the Directian Army, was mostly composed of drafted peasants. Yuktobania soon lay siege to the city of Mobius, an important ecconomic center in western Directus. The Directian armies under Kovu Windridder sallied forth and defeated the Yuktobanian armies and routed them. The Yuktobanian armies led by Harold the Wrathful and the then Prince Curic attempted multiple times to capture the Directian stronghold of Mobius. However, all their attempts ended in failure. During this time, the Independent Nation of Directus invaded Yuktobania. The Directians seized the virtually unguarded capital city of Hyrule in the process, killing Grand Duke Rattlore, the leader of Yuktobania at the time, in the process. The Yuktobanians worked closely with the Tooks to end the war with Directus . Following a botched discussion room meeting in which ISAF declared Took to be the second-in-command of the Coalition (Yuktobania was deemed the lowest non-group controlled member), the Osean Continental War was finally ended. The Reconstruction and the Threat of Samarkand (2061-Present) Following the Osean Continental War , much of the Osean continent was burned to the ground. Yuktobania, however, was spared much of this fate due to the bulk of the war being fought outside her borders. This current state of affairs left Yuktobania both moderately powerful and overly confident. Much talk occurred in the capital over possible invasions of the Yuk's former coalition members. However, these militant aspirations were prevented when the nation of Samarkand invaded Osea. Osea-Samarkand War (allied with Osea) During the Osea-Samarkand war , Yuktobania was the stage upon which most of the war on Osean soil occurred. The troops of Samarkand invaded Yuktobania three times. The first two invading armies were defeated by a Directian Legion sent to help. A third army invaded Yuktobania soon after the first two. By this point, Yuktobania had entered a serious economic crisis as its military spending drove the nation to bankruptcy. Samarkand then proceeded to capture the cities of Zurich and Cinigrad in an attempt to create a foothold in Osea. The nations of Directus , ISAF and Took all sent forces to help remove the invaders from Yuktobania. Still hoping to end the battle quickly, Yuktobania violated the Osean Federation charter by asking Samarkand for a ceasefire without first obtaining Federation support. Samarkand rejected the offer and the Federation issued Yuktobania a warning for its crimes against Federation law. After this Samarkand offer Yuktobania its land back in addition to large amount of the Samarkand territory. Against the wishes of the Osean Federation , Yuktobania took the deal in order to get its land back quickly. However, now in control of the largely Islamic and highly enraged Samar island, the Yuktobanians may be incapable of holding its new land. Important Figures: Grand Duke Ratelor (Prince) Grand Duke Curic Harold the Wrathful Dmitri Boris Climate: Religion: In Yuktobania, the Yuktobanian religion is practiced. The patron god of the nation is Uruk-Bal, the god of war, whose shrine is located in Hyrule. Major Cities: Hyrule: Capital city of Yuktobania Zurich: Southwestern most city Griswall: Rasgriz: Eastern most city Cinigrad: Category:Nations Category:Osea Category:Yuktobania Category:Osean Continental War Category:Coalition Category:Osean Federation